When Time Doesn't Matter
by lonesome123
Summary: When Ashlee McCall is comeing home after 5 years looking for her alpha Laura hale but it's hard to because a mysterious Derek Hale comes into the picture when she finds out about her alpha dead...or is she? This is my way of kind of just trying something new some of it is from others but I'll make sure to put there names below but this kind of my turn on thing with Ashlee
1. Coming Home

Ashlee pov

I knok on the McCall door nervously "Good moring--" my mum is cut off short by she looking at me with wide eyes "ASH!" she runs forwared huging me I make an 'oof' sound but it doesn't matter I hug her back tightly "I've missed you so much" mom says.

She maens my 5 year hiatus "I've missed you to, all of you" I say "come in, come in" she says as I walk in carefuly I focoused my hearing to see if Scoct was here. he wasnt thoght, he was at school.

I come in and sit down whille my mom tells me what's been up in the 5 yaers i've been gone. I can't believe that I walked away from this. "How Scott?" I ask "he's good" mum says "can I pick him up" i say " sure sweetie". YES. I say in my head but I say "okay" "I have to go to work but i'll be home at 9:30 bye sweetie" she kiss my forehead " bye cya soon".

she walks out door i finely let out the tears in the back of my head.How colud walk away the way I did I left them,I left they with a theat. I-I-I left them with my farther. the merory comes back at me like it tries to attcick me than the daeth of the Hales comes out to. I rember that day

(one day after the Hale fire a longggg time back)

I trip on a rock makeing the bottle of vocak fall I pick it up. "WHY!" I secemed "I WANT THEM, I WANT THEM BACK"I take anthor swig of the alcohol takeing a turn on me.

I come upon the burt Hale house. I cry and run up to it, laying on the steps, where me, cora,and lura would be all the time enjoying the weather.

"WHY DID YOU TAKE THEM, JUST TAKE ME PLESE, I DONT WANT TO LIVE THOUGHT THIS PAIN!". Than I see bule eyes form the coner of my eye."GET AWAY FROM HERE!"I yell at whoever is out there.I take anthor swig I look at the bottle it's almost gone.

This much alcohol could kill me, but I didn't care. Looks like one or two swig left. I bring it up to my lips as im bout to take the last swig somthing gabs it from me thowing against a tree."why did yo-u-u d-do that"I ask as look up I think im dreming I see Derak Hale. lura's youngest borther.

"Dreak" I ask he just nod I crawl over to him hugging him. "I-I-I miss th-h-hme" I say "I do too but you need to go" he says makeing me look up "your l-lveaing" I say he nods my heart brakes that he is.

Before I can say anything else his lips were on mine.I take me a secoed or more than only realized what he's doing. I push him away "your leaving so dont try it" he nods"I've called Scott he's comeing to get you okay" he says my eyes closes.

"hey eyes open " I partly hear him growl or maybe its just the alcohol. "no dont go" I say trying to convince him. "ASH, ASH!"I hear Soctt coming. Dreak hugs me before taking off into the forest.

Soctt comes to hold me saying words into my ear. All of a sudden I feel sick the ash from the house, flowed by the sent I throw up amd all I hear is mom yelling"ASH, ASH, ASHHHHH"she was crying too.

(end of mermory)

"Time to get Scoct" I say refusing myself back into that memory. I put up a smile as I pull up at the shcool the kids are just getting out.

 **hey guys this is my first one and it was reallyyyyyyyyyyyy hard I need to get use to it. i'll try to uplod daliy.(dont qoestion the spelling )**


	2. Set Out

Ashlee's pov

When i'd pull up fornt with my red mustang I see scott and stiles comming out.

"Hey over here" I say they both look my way "Ashlee!" that both say and come runing at me hugging me. "we've missed you so much like you dont know what" stiles say. "we both have" scott say with a big silme on his face.

"come on lets take you two home. stiles you want to come over?"I ask hopeing he'll say yes

"ofc"Stiles says.YES I'VE MADE A COMBACK IN THE WORD. "come on" is all I say.

back at the house

Ashlle pov

"yo guys look at this" Stiles says." there was a body found in the woods cut in half" he looks up like he's abou-

" wanna go find it"stiles says alreday putting on his coat we aready agreed to it "um um sur-e" Scott says a little afraid. "come scott dont be like one of those scaredy cats" Stiles says."im in"I say "than I am t-too"scott says swallowing his fear. " than come on, lets go" I say ready to go.

 **in the forest**

Scott pov

Were all in Stiles jeep driveing to Beacon Hills forest.The jeep stops sending be a yelp."Were here!" Stiles finely says "alright lets go,but if one of you gets hurt im kciking both of yalls ass got it?"

Ash says ." yes mama" we both say." come on lets go" Ash says aready walking in the forest we both fowwler her because shes the oldest she feel's the need to protcet us,but to me that sounds good to me.

Ashlee pov

I walk into the forest with Scott and Stiles at my heels."Did it ever occur to you that maby the killer still out there" Scott says

" I did't think of that" Stiles says "and what if they find us" Scott says a little worried " didnt think too"Stiles says. "guys you'll be fine" I say "come on"I says.

I stop when I hear the popo."get down"I say I go to a tree whille they were in paln sight UGH."Whos there!" John says he sees Stiles and Scott. "I own one of thses delinquents" John says " what are you two doing here there's a curfew now, let me take you back"

John take Scott and Stiles back. I try ro find my way back but the semll of blood cant be hidden for long I trun back around to walk were the sent is highest.

I cry out when I see my alpha dead on the ground. I came back for my alpha and nows shes dead bacuse of me why did I leave I could have saved her from wahtever happened to her.

her body if half gone and she was shot with wolfsbane 4 in her. I let a loud grief sorrow filed howl in the air.

" GET AWAY FORM HER " someone familiar yells I look up to see bule eyes that belong to Derek.

"I said get away from her" I look at him straight in the eye I growl and let my eyes change bule "fite me" I say in a challenge in my voice.

" no" he's says as he picks up her body."who are you" I ask "none of your bussiness" he says " I think Lura would want me to know "I say a little sad in my voice of her name he says nothing than it hits me its Derek

"Derek" I say my eyes wide I haven't seen him since the fire. I put my hand on him but he quikly yanks away from me.

"leave me alone i'll come and find you when I need you but from now leave" I didnt want to but than I thoght how Scott would be if I get home any later than this " fine but i'll be back" I say reluctly, in a flash he's gone.

I still check in case he's gone I get up drying my tears as I walk back where I came from its only than im face to face with wild animal no a werejager? I've hread of them before they say there very powerfull. before I cant attack it bites me, and its not healing.

But how im a werewolf I can't be a werejager what does that me than a hybied. "why" I say with painfull gruts "I want you in my pack" the moster says

"im a werejager like you but your also a werewolf that means you'll be powerfull" the moater says "i'll never join you" I take off very, very fast I take for home im wearing a longsleve shrit so it'll cover up the bite. I dont need Scott worring about me.

 **hey guys on myaww way to a good srat I hopelong chaperter I usely dont so that but I think its because it my a newbie also some of this thinking has come from Tattoos-Make-Me-Happy so I give him or her criedt but some of it was my think like making Ashlee be a werewolf and a werejager but plaese favorit, comment a good day**


	3. Peter Hale

Ashlee pov

I come home very late but before I come in I use my werewolf to check if Scotts alseep which he is.I bearly barely get up the frist step I fall, oh why does this bave to be me.

"Dammit" I hissed through crunched fangs accidentally that acideny came out.

I make my way to the bathroom,as look at myself in ,oh no my eyes are black and keep truning cyan too. This was bad how was I soupoosed supposed to contal the shfit? what if i kill someone! what if i hurt Scott what would I do than probly hate myself forever. I just need to sleep and than find Derek and tell him. would he jude mr for what I am? It wasnt my chose, forget it just go to sleep and than live anthor deardfull day of life and this, this is not helping eihter.

I step out the bathroom and make my way up to my room and lock it I dont nedd Scott or mom to burst into my room whille im truning so ya. I get into bed and so happy that a good feeling of darknees takes over me.

in the moring

" hey wake up" my mom shakes me " you need a shower" she says makeing me chukle little as i get up out of bed. I get clothes I cant help but think of Laura Derek. Why didnt he black know he was he? Than again it was 14 years secie I saw the man, I really hope calls or comes. As I get done with doing my wet hair I hear something knock against my window. As I slowly crep my way to the window, I smell a farmiller sent. Derek. "Damm do you aways have to use the window?" I ask opening the window.

"well as im undercover I have to use window" smhe says like its obvious. well if IJUST GOT BACK HOW WOULD I KNOW!

"its fine just becarefull I would have killed you if it didnt know" I say "so why did you come?" I ask ceruiosly "well I wanted to tell and show you something, but first you need to know it wont be easliy to look at" he finishes "sure i'll come I dont scared easily i say " than come on lets go than"he says

 **the hospital**

Derek pov

As we walked though the doors of the nuresing home I saw Peter's room nunber. I dont know what but as kind of smell likes something elsle than werewolf, its probably just the disinfectant smell. "here we are" i say waiting for an asnwer " you broght me to a nuresing home" she ask abit takeing back " whag you see in there is only for me and you to know how he is but no one else got it?" i ask uncomable withher gased "sure i dont konw why but sure lets go" she states. I open the door letting her go in first, she just stare Peter Hale. burt up Peter Hale.

 **hey guys how was it hope it wasnt as long as the last on unless you want it to be anyway might not be up dating in a whille but hold strong bye.**


	4. Oh No Scott

ASHLEE POV

I saterd at a alive Peter Hale. Sure I mad at Derek for leaving, but having anthoer Hale alive is new. As I stared those lifeless eyes of his Frozen from. "How" I ask, I look up at Derek for an answer. " he got pushed out of the fire when he was trying to save them" Derek says a bit in grief his voice.

suddenly I felt a little anger in me flare me, he new this and didnt tell me. he was alive and he didnt tell me HOW COULD HE GRRR.

"I can't stay I have to go" I said with anger in my voice than I felt something else in me unlock it felt like I was a wild animal like when I lost control. I swiftly got out before I hurt him and Perter more.

 **In the forest**

suddenly realized was running like I wa the flash, I was running so fast that I could barely where I was going. But than I haerd a howl. A werewolf. But the sent smelled awfully familiar? SCOTT. That was his sent. soon I came up to a beadding Scott on the ground clenching wirst, it looked like it could explode

"SCOTT WHAT HAPPENED" I ask frantically looking for that werewolf that bit him but I couldn't it, forget it I see scot trying to find a good lie." um a dog bit me"He told me. Really I mean a dog did bite him, just a real big dog.

I flased my bule eyes at him, he flinched away as he saw me " y-your one of then too" he asks worh fear on his vicoe. Naw IM JUST SISTER THAT TRIED TO PORECT YOU. "

" Yes, im werewolf like you but can we get home I need to clean you up nefore mom gets home" I tell him. he nods stands up stumbling abit so I ran forwad helping him stand

 **hey guys hows it going so fair I dont know favorite follow review**


	5. Time To Tell Everthing

Ashlee pov

I had to give Scott the run down on being a werewolf, about full moons and your anchor and how you shift and learn how to contarl it.

"So your a werewolf too?" Scott said like he sounded stiuped.

" well sort of" I said not really redy to tell that im a hybrid hopefully he'll leave it alone

" What do you mean, tell whats wrong" He said concerd in his vioce

" Im fine trust me" I say a little bit anyoed I can slowy feel the other part of me come up.

"Ash you can tell me whats wrong" He said, I dont know what happen but I sundeenly feel this anger over me that I can't contarl

"I SAID IM FINE" I yelled at him feeling my eyes grown black. He qickly gets to his feet saced for what I am.

"W-What are y-you" He asks

"Im a hybrid" I say with a wicked smirk on my face before kocking him out in a swift motion than walking out leaving him on the floor I dont know what I plan to do but I do know that I nedded to hurt something it might just be an innocent with that thought in my head I leave for wicked and evil smirk

Hey guys sorry for late update and short chapter I honstey was laughing because I couldn't remember what happened on the last chapter so to me it was funny but anyway cya you guys later favorite, follow, review cya wolf pack


End file.
